


Take a Break

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, He/Him Lesbian, He/him pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), Michael has a temper and Dagon will exploit it, literally based on that one post "are we about to kiss rn" you know the one, she/her pronouns for Dagon, work frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Hell was a lot of things. Gross, damp, and really badly lit, but never loud.“UGH!”That was unless angels were there. More specifically if the Archangel Michael was there. Even more specifically if he was there working with Lord Dagon on a mission to discover how the infamous traitors survived their punishments and the two of them were coming up short on answers.
Relationships: Dagon/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Take a Break

Hell was a lot of things. Gross, damp, and really badly lit, but never loud.

“UGH!”

That was unless angels were there. More specifically if the Archangel Michael was there. Even more specifically if he was there working with Lord Dagon on a mission to discover how the infamous traitors survived their punishments and the two of them were coming up short on answers.

“Nothing! No new leads, no new information! It’s like we’re still at square one!” Michael complained to Dagon. “This is ridiculous.”

“Let’s take a break.” She groaned.

“Dagon, this is no time for that!” He said. “We need to keep working.”

“Mikey, relax, won’t you?” Dagon said as she finished placing the last file back in its proper spot in her large filing cabinet. When she turned, Michael was still pacing back and forth in her dirty hellish office, absolutely ruining his pristine beige heels in the shallow puddles of murky water.

“Relax?!” He asked. “How can I possibly relax? We’ve been cooperating for _weeks_ and we’re no closer to finding out _anything_ about how-“ He shuddered, not ever wanting to utter the names ‘Aziraphale’ or ‘Crowley’ again. “ _Those_ two got away with stopping the apocalypse!”

“Well you acting like an anxiety-ridden pigeon isn’t going to do us much better.” Dagon rolled her eyes.

“It’s not my fault I actually take this seriously, unlike you!” Michael stomped closer to Dagon, who wanted to have some fun with this.

“Oh please, get off your high horse.”

“At least I have a horse to be high on!” He was seething.

“Damn, you’re hot when you’re angry.” Dagon chuckled lowly, crossing her arms and giving Michael _that_ smirk. The one that she did to get a rise out of him these past few weeks. The one that drove him absolutely fucking crazy.

“You are- are- insufferable!” He shouted. His wings flared out in anger, almost like a pissed off dove. But somehow even sillier looking. It didn’t help him in the slightest that Dagon found it incredibly funny. “I can’t believe you! I really can’t!” He jabbed a finger against her chest, as if that made his point more sensible. But really he was just sort of ranting aimlessly about her unprofessionalism and stressing the situation at hand.

“You wanna kiss me _so_ bad right now.” Dagon said. “It’s ridiculous.”

“You- You-!” Michael couldn't even finish a good threat before he grabbed fistfuls of Dagon’s neck ruffle, pulling her about two inches off the ground, and slamming their lips together. 

It was an angry, bruising kiss that tasted like venom and salt. Michael’s stress melted directly into it. It was like being forced to drown in a type of passion that could kill.

Dagon loved it.

When Michael pulled away, Dagon was breathless- well, she would be if angels and demons needed to breathe. But her head _was_ spinning, which counted for something.

Michael set her down and walked over to her desk, where he sat at the only chair available. He cleared his throat after a long ten seconds.

“Well,” He said, the faintest blush clashing with his golden highlights. “let’s get back to work.” And started to pull out the same files they had gone over several times before.

Dagon, who saw a better option right before her, sat down in Michael’s lap and flung her arms around his neck.

“Before we do that,” She said, plucking the file out of his hand. “Why don’t we take a little longer break? I think you could use it. 

Michael let out a deep sigh. Maybe she was right. He just needed to.. _relax_ a little more.


End file.
